


Sneak Peek @ new Bendemption fic

by Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun/pseuds/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun
Summary: Gonna try to write a Benperor/Bendemption/Reylo fic that includes some fantheory themes and hopefully a well rounded story!





	Sneak Peek @ new Bendemption fic

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing if this story generates any interest, if so, I'll keep going.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stared impassively at the huge fiery crater on the surface of the planet below - displayed as a massive hologram in the middle of the war room aboard the star destroyer Finalizer. The ship had been his home for several years and was now serving as the temporary mobile capitol of the First Order and it's fleet’s equally temporary flagship.

Sucking in a steadying breath and standing up just a tiny bit straighter, the newest leader of the First Order said in a voice as flat as a six day old mug of beer, "Good job, gentlemen.” 

Kylo Ren’s face was devoid of emotion as he glanced briefly at Armitage Hux and said “Admiral, a word." before he turned and calmly strode out of the room.

After the debacle on Crait the Supreme Leader had had no choice but to concede that Hux was in fact more qualified to lead the First Order Military despite the new leader’s personal ambivalence towards him… as long as Hux remembered who it was that he answered to.

Not wanting to seem as though he was truly under Ren’s control in front of his men, newly promoted Admiral Hux didn't immediately follow his new superior but chose instead to watch the tall, black-clad man sweep out of the room. 

A slow smirk of a grin crept unto the ginger Admiral’s pale face and for a moment unconcealed hatred radiated from his eyes like heat mirages from a desert floor. 

Conscious of his surroundings, Hux quickly subdued his expression as he turned to address his subordinate, "I trust this will be the last time it takes ten seconds longer than necessary to have the last of our ships firing on the target, General Ducat." He said with a haughty, dismissive tone then strode out stiffly, hands clasped behind his back, to acquiesce to the Supreme Leader's request for an audience. 

Admiral Hux caught up to the Supreme Leader just before the taller man entered the turbo lift that would take him to his personal quarters. 

“From now on, you'll ask my direct permission before launching an orbital attack.” Ren stated in an almost bored tone as he stepped into the lift with Hux following.

Hux kept his eyes straight ahead but his mind was busy imagining another outcome to the day that he'd discovered Ren unconscious on the floor of Snoke’s throne room. 

"Be careful, Admiral - I don't need you nearly as much as you think I do." Ren said into the tense silence as the lift winged it's way upward at dizzying speed.

Hux balked at the realization that his hand had unconsciously started caressing the grip on the small blaster holstered at his waste. Clasping his hands behind his back he said, in his usual haughty manner, "We've intercepted several Resistance communiques that originated from the Moblus system. Do I have your direct permission to press the attack?" 

Ren's face remained impassive but his voice betrayed his disdain. "Take a few days off, Admiral… try to figure out a way to kill one young woman without the need to kill everyone and everything within a thousand klicks of where you think she might be."

"We have solid intelligence that suggests the Jedi girl was in that city, she's nothing more than ash and charred bone chips by now.” The ginger admiral crowed triumphantly. “You may not like me, Ren, but my methods are going to end the Resistance once and for all."

"She’s alive and well - far from here.” Kylo said confidently. “Annihilating millions in an attempt to kill a known Jedi and Resistance agent is only going to swell the enemy's ranks." Ren sneered. "I don't care who you think you've found, from here on out there will be no unauthorized orbital bombardments, Admiral Hux." 

When Hux opened his mouth to argue Ren added, "If you can't lead a successful air and ground assault I'll gladly replace you with someone who can."

Before Hux could respond the lift doors opened and Ren strode out, pressing the button that would send Hux to the lowest deck of the ship as he exited.

Outwardly calm but seething inside the new Supreme Leader of the First Order stalked purposefully down the corridor. He hadn't yet moved his things into Snoke’s old apartments so it was his usual living quarters aboard The Finalizer that he entered before he allowed himself to relax the iron grip he’d barely managed hold on to his emotions with. As the adrenaline drained from his system he quickly began to tremble from head to toe. 

He'd allowed Hux free reign in hunting down the last tiny handful of his mother's beloved Resistance… but he had only just discovered the dozens of seemingly random scourgings that his second in command had carried out. 

He looked for comfort in the fact that though he had been too late to stop any of them, he had insured that there would be no more city sized craters left behind by his fleet in response to reports of sightings of Rey. 

Reality was not turning out to be anywhere near what he had envisioned for his first week as leader of the galaxy. 

In the short time that had passed since he’d publically laid the blame for Snoke’s death at her doorstep, Kylo had been too busy chasing Rey across the galaxy to think of anything but the last remaining Jedi initiate in existence. 

 

Rey shuddered as sudden fear and unbridled panic assailed her every sense through the Force. For one brief moment it was as though she saw, heard, tasted, smelled and felt the terror of a million souls that screamed from the deepest, hottest, most rancid pits of hell before suddenly being silenced. Her head swimming and stomach churning threateningly, Rey stumbled to the game table in the main cabin of the Millenium Falcon and plopped down next to a weary and troubled looking General Leia Organa Solo.

“Another dizzy spell Rey?” Leia inquired, grasping the much younger woman’s shaking hand. “How many this time?”

“At least a million.” Rey said in a voice thick with unshed tears.

“He isn't Ben anymore.” Leia said tiredly, suddenly looking decades older than she ever had. “That creature is not my son.”

Rey searched Leia’s lifeless eyes but found no hope left in them. “There is light left in him.” She laid her free hand atop Leia’s. “I saw it.”

Leia grimaced and said with a voice made husky by age and exhaustion. “Surely Luke told you that Force visions can’t be trusted.”

“No, I mean I've seen it with my own eyes.” Rey insisted. “He…”

She hadn't yet told anyone about her strange connection with Ben Solo or his part in her fortuitously timed arrival on Crait, but she felt nearly forcefully compelled to tell Leia.

“He saved my life.” She confessed in a voice so low it shouldn't be overheard by any of the nearby sleeping rebels, who had spent the past seven standard days crammed into the tight confines of the ancient freighter. “He didn't have to, but he did.”

Leia’s keen interest sharpened her tired gaze. “Ben did? When? How?”

“Shortly before the Supremacy was destroyed your son killed Supreme Leader Snoke to save my life.”

“Snoke captured you? I thought Luke sent you.”

Rey contemplated for a moment and decided to trust her gut which was telling her to confide in Leia. Glancing around she turned to Leia and whispered, “We need to speak privately.”

Leia nodded then preceded Rey to the rather tiny refresher.

“I don't know how Han fit in here, let alone Chewie.” Leia said wryly. 

Rey very carefully maneuvered the door past herself and closed it before turning to face Leia. “When I arrived at Luke's… village… he refused to even talk to me…” Though her words were often stilted Rey laid out the bare facts of her experience on the misty mountainous island upon which she had found both Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo.

Leia listened intently, never interrupting until Rey got to the part where she climbed into the Falcon’s escape pod.

“You shipped yourself to my son inside one of Hans escape pods?” Leia looked taken aback for a moment then a twinkle lit her eyes. “Please tell me it was the one Ben wrote ‘return to Han Solo’ on?”

It was Rey’s turn to look astonished. “Ben wrote that?”

Leia smiled tiredly, “When he was eight years old… I always knew where to find him when the house got too quiet.” She glanced around sadly. “Right here… on this ship… pretending to be off on an adventure with his dad.”

Rey stared at Leia for a moment as her brain tried to reconcile Leia’s memories of Ben as a child with her own memories of Ben as a man. “I still don't understand why he…”

Leia held up a hand to stop Rey. “I doubt he understands it, himself.”

The two women stood in silence for a moment before Leia prompted Rey to continue with her story.

“Well,” Rey said slowly, thinking over her next words carefully. “He took me before Snoke and Snoke ordered him to kill me. I was unarmed. I couldn't defend myself. Snoke was using the Force to pin me in place.” Rey’s eyes went distant. “I couldn't feel anything from him. He just… shut down completely right before Snoke ordered him to kill me. I thought he really meant to do it, he had his lightsaber hilt pointed directly at me. Snoke had taken mine away and set it on the arm of his throne, and I had forgotten that… but Ben didn't. He used my lightsaber to kill Snoke, then gave it back to me and we killed Snoke’s guards together… this,” she gestured to the scabbed over scar in the shape of two hands reaching for each other on her upper arm. “This is from one of the guards we fought.”

“But he didn't come home with you…?” Leia prompted after a few moments of silence.

“He asked me to stay with him.” Rey said flatly, trying hard not to succumb to anger over that fact. “He insulted me – He called me nothing and told me I had no place in all this - then asked me to join him.” She said in a small voice with color riding high on her cheekbones. “To rule the galaxy and bring about a new order… together.”

Leia’s eyes went wide but she held her silence as Rey continued. 

“He had both lightsabers by then so I grabbed for mine. We fought over it and it exploded, knocking us both out.” She glanced down into Leia’s still rounded eyes. “When I woke up the ship had been carved in two... I thought we'd done that at first, by breaking my sword…”

Leia nodded and asked, “You left him alive… Why?”

“The Force isn't finished with him.” Rey said confidently. “I felt it as I stood there, watching him sleep, and I feel it now - just as strongly.” She looked at the older woman and said with an almost fevered intensity in her voice, “If the Force hasn't given up on your son, then neither can we.”

A tear slipped down Leia’s careworn face and she suddenly threw her arms around Rey, embracing her with surprising strength, “Thank you,” She mumbled around the lump in her throat. “for everything you’ve done for my family… for believing in my son.”


End file.
